


Goodness Is Not Weakness, And Kindness Is Not Failure.

by Most_Likely_Satan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Am I drunk while writing these tags?, Am I gonna change everything?, Am I gonna?, And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, But he's been brainwashed and also control sealed unknowingly by Planty-san, Canon can burn in a fire by the way, Cause I Said So, Danzo is gonna die, Don't worry "Others" live too, Good Orochimaru (Naruto), Inspired by like, Just the first chapter, Kishimoto already did that anyways, MWUAHAHAHAAHAHA, Maybe - Freeform, Nobody else does tho, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Parental Orochimaru (Naruto), Should I stop?, Temporary First Person Point Of View, Then again that might be a different one..., Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uzushio lives, We'll just have to wait and see, Will be making liberal uses of HC's from Blackkat, You'll find out as we go, and probably Tsume Yuki if I remember correctly, and that Tsunade is a badass, as you should already expect from me at this point, both in that she is sentient (As are other places), but also like, but still, cause I've decided they all have selective mortality, half of the Naruto fanfiction authors on AO3, it's for Emotions, no beta we die like the dumbasses we are this house, nope - Freeform, oh well!!, or rather the influincing of them, probably, take that as you will, this is the start of several paths for the future changing, to be fair, which
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: What if Uzushio had lived? What if the knowledge and clans had lived? What if some survived? What would happen then? How much would change? Would anything remain the same? Only time may tell.-OR-"It starts with the small ideas," Dumbledore had told her once. "That usually begets the greatest and grandest events, Miss Potter. Small things that snowball into avalanches."An Avalanche - Lady Hallen, FFN
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Yamato | Tenzou, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	Goodness Is Not Weakness, And Kindness Is Not Failure.

_**“There’s a happiness that makes you sad, and a sadness that makes you happy in Japanese music” - Marty Friedman.** _

* * *

I suppose anyone else would've screamed. 

I mean, you die, and when you wake up, and not only are you a baby, but you're also a baby in the fucking elemental nations. There are only a few ways this is gonna go. 

And then, you notice the toy kunai and shuriken and the lessons that slowly seep into your blood and settle there, never to be separated again. And like, you **KNOW** how this is gonna go. 

And **THEN** , you find out your family name, it's a big one, important of course because why not, but specifically, The Big One, the third part of the three most recognized Ninja clans from the elemental nations, both real and, well, alternate real, and suddenly, you notice the final icing on your cake.

You're a redhead, like blood-red hair, then you notice the tanned skin, tanner than the island population but lighter than your previous mother, from your last life. 

But everything will be fine, you've got time, sure there's the island but You Have Time. 

Except, you're six years old and considered a genius because you've always loved puzzles and planning and you succeeded in remodeling several Sims neighborhoods from houses to personality, to granting the access to complete their life achievements, and that translated over as you helped build entire communities and cities in the real world. Seals are as easy as breathing, it reminds you of the fire you would draw as a child, of the flowers you would pick and unsuccessfully "replant", reminds you of the curve of the ocean's waves and the wind that blew it and you remember suddenly, as your forehead bleeds and your father is running and your mother is dying, you remember why it all feels so familiar, so damn familiar you want to scream. 

Father is a diplomat, from Kumo, his skin is dark but still not as dark as your first momma, you remember telling her she had skin as dark as space, and that means she's the most important part of the sky. You don't remember it, but your previous papa, pale as the moon you later decided, told you she cried when you said that and you, in all your childish ignorance scrunched up your nose and said "Why?", it is them you think of as your new papa runs to safety, and for a moment you think you see them waving out to you, between the blazing buildings and crying children and the- and they smile, and they wave, and they walk away. They are old, older than they were before the accident, before you lost your sight and even before you lost your life. You can feel it in your bones that they aged, and that they were happy in the end, that they loved you and will always love you, and so you smile for a moment. 

But then you see a blade flying towards you and it's muscle memory, trained into you since before you could walk, to lift yours up and block it, to throw another back. 

You don't stop to see what happens you turn around and tell your father to go to momma's office, she was Kage and her office would be safest. 

Your papa doesn't hesitate and flurries towards the office and a part of you knows that last time, you both died, and you along with them. You hope you don't die this time. Along the way, your friends join you but their parents are missing and you decide not to ask, and the adults holding them are friendly, and you're all running running running and finally, finally, you did it. You're in momma's office.

You bite your thumb as you open her weapons drawer, taking what you can and running to the big map on the wall, everyone else does the same, except Yakushi-san who's not sure what to do. Only you knew it was a safety seal, meant to take you and everyone you could to safety. Originally it was a boy who found it, he grew up to be a teacher in the hidden leaf village and the Umino clan lived on unknown to him. 

It's okay though because you've got baby Umino-niichan right there and he's going to be fine, Umino-nee-chan is clutching him tight, and Kagami is holding a woman you played with once, not his wife but, might as well be. Or rather, it probably will be. She's got familiar colored hair but you can't figure out who she reminds you of, but it doesn't matter because the seal has taken, and Papa is tired, and so are the others and when you appear in the middle of a council meeting you're the only one still conscious besides baby Umino-niichan and he's crying and your head still hurts but it's getting better and you turn to see Tsunade of the Sanin and she was a hero even to us and, you tell her "Uzushio is falling.", you hate the gasp she let's out cause you don't want to be the one to hurt anybody, but they needed to know and there's been killing intent coming from the same person you hoped to avoid because Danzo was scarier than everyone and suddenly Tsunade is taking action. 

And that, is a thing of beauty, even the Hokage is moving to her orders, within an hour every one of your party is seen to and left in the hospital to rest except Kagami, he's the fastest runner in any village, and he needs to bring hope. Because hope is a dangerous double-edged sword, but at least, in this case, it's swinging in the right direction. 

Danzo says he will watch you and Umino-nii-chan, but you growl like the creature you are named for, Taiga, when he reaches to touch you. Your clan bloodlines have always gotten along well, you heard momma speaking about it once. It is without hesitation that you stand behind the beautiful snake person, still glaring at Danzo you notice they don't seem to be one gender or the other exclusively, even in the clothing everything points to a neutral identity, and when they instinctively place their hand on your shoulder and tell the creepy old war hawk that it won't be necessary you flinch at the old man's glare and cling harder to the pearl-white-dark-purple-gold-flower-lined yukata hiding all but one eye and a bit of the blood-red hair only your clan can have. 

When he leaves, when he **FINALLY** leaves, you are held by Maru-chan and you cry the biggest tears your tiny little body can handle until finally, you fall into a dreamless sleep. 

And though you don't know it yet, you've just changed everything.


End file.
